Snow Angels
by The Witch Kamiya
Summary: When school is out and the rest of the gang is with their family/lovers, what will Jou do for Christmas? Will a chance meeting with Seto and Mokuba be what the blond needs? Or will Seto turn him away?


**A/N: **Alright everyone. What's up? Hope everyone had a good Christmas? No? Well hopefully if you didn't this will brighten it up a bit...if you did have a good christmas..well..this hopefully makes it better right?! *Does Joey Grin!* Anyway~ I know I'm a bit late and all but...I suddenly got inspiration at 3 in the morning two days before school starts again.... -_- sad..right?

**Disclaimer:**...God I hate these things..*Puffs up chest* I do not *speaks into a megaphone* I repeat do not own Yugioh...I just fuck with their characters...and make them fuck with each other :3

**Title:** Snow Angels

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** When school is out and the rest of the gang is with their family/lovers, what will Jou do for Christmas? Will a chance meeting with Seto and Mokuba be what the blond needs? Or will Seto turn him away? Or will it be everything the puppy had wished for this Christmas!

**Pairings: **Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Chaseshipping, Danceshipping.

~X~x~X~x~X~

Katsuya Jounouchi looked down at the snow covered ground, his feet shuffling through the slush as he made his way through Domino Park. He couldn't believe that it was Christmas Eve already and of course he was alone like usual. His friends of course had invited him to spend Christmas with him but he had reluctantly declined. He didn't want intrude. They were all with family/lovers and he figured that it was best if he stayed out of it saying he was spending the holiday with his dad or some lie about Shizuka coming home for a few days to spend with him. So here he was, on Christmas Eve, wandering through the park with a sad look on his face.

He hadn't want to bug Yuugi about it, because usually he was the only one to invite Jounouchi, but he had remembered that this was Yuugi and Yamis first christmas together with each other and with Yuugis family. He really didn't want to intrude upon that; Yami would have threatened to send him to the shadow realm if he tried to mess up his night with Yuugi (though the blond was sure Yami wouldn't mean it, especially if Yuugi found out and threatened a dry spell in their sex life).

Jounouchi chuckled to himself as he remebered that, yes, the two were finally together. And he was so happy they were finally with one another again. Yuugi had been so sad that whole year Yami had been gone, Jou had been afraid that it would have lasted forever if Yami hadn't found a way to return.

Honda, suprisingly, had asked him to spend Christmas with him and Otogi but..once again the blond decided it would be best. For one he didn't want to get in on their love life either, and two...he hadn't totally forgive Otogi about the dog suit thing..even if the dice dueler had apologized multipul times because Honda had threatened to beat the living crap out of Otogi if he didn't.

Anzu had also offered, strangely enough, but he remembered that she was spending the holiday with Mai in America. Enough said.

Ryou of course was kind enough to offer as well but Bakura had threatened Jou's life behind his Hikaris back. If Jou remembered correctly Bakuras precise words were; "I swear to the gods if you come I will kill you. Because if you come that means Ryou won't want to have sex and with no sex that means I'm going to have a bad Christmas and I'm going to be very angry...no one wants that right?" And of course Jou whole heartedly agreed. He was not about to spend Christmas with Bakura on his back about not getting any.

Glancing around the almost deserted park, Jou was surprised to see a few other people walking through the snow as it rained down on the town. At the thought, Jounouichi looked up at the sky, letting his face get peppered by the flakes of white that fell from the clouds. He smiled softly before looking back down at the ground nuzzling into the scarf around his neck that Yuugi had given to him as his present.

It was black and red for his signature duel monster and he couldn't help but laugh softly as he remembered Yuugi's excited look when he had given it to him. The tri hair colored boy had been so happy to see his friend so pleased with such a small gift, but of course Jou didn't think of it as small. Something that his friend made for him was no less then special to him.

Jounouchi smiled again and buried what little of his face he could into the scarf again realishing its softness and warmth. It was almost as warm as his coat. Speaking of the brown cotton clothing, Jou pulled it tighter to him to ward off the cold air. Jounouichi sighed again, he felt so alone. Almost every one of his friends had a lover or had family to spend christmas with. It wasn't fair, but then again life hadn't really been all the fair to him now had it?

"Ah who cares!" Jou exlaimed kicking the snow beneath his feet. He was not about to get depressed because he couldn't spend the holidays with someone he cared about because they were all with someone else, even mister hot shot CEO himself. 'Enough emo thoughts, Katsuya, he's probably busy with work.' This made the blond pause in his walking and his thoughts. "If he is...does Mokuba...does he get to spend this time with his brother?"

His thoughts were soon derailed as the sound of a kid calling his name tore him away. "Jounouchi-kun!" The blond snapped his head in the direction fo the voice and he smiled softly. Mokuba. "Hey Mokuba. How are you?" The blond pulled his hands out of his pockets to wrap around the small black haired boy as he hugged Jou and his mirth was music to the blonds ears. He really loved this kid...almost like he loved Shizuka.

As soon as the smaller Kaiba pulled away he started to attack the blond with questions like why was he here? What was he doing for Christmas? Had he got any presents yet? Things a kid (more like teen now since he was almost seventeen), a hyperactive one like him would ask. "Easy kid one question at a time." He chuckled and ruffled the boys hair surprised that the little kid he once knew was almost as tall as he was. The boy had really grown up over the years.

"Sorry Jounouchi it's just really good to see you again. It's been a while." It really had been a while...almost three years to be exact. Once they had graduated from high school, Seto went on with his business and Jou got a job so he could afford college. The two, and Mokuba, hadn't crossed paths since. It made the blond sad...he missed all the fights with Seto. He had even gotten to the point where he missed the guy so much that as of late he thought he kept seeing him when he was out. "Yea it has Mokuba." He smiled fondly at the other who nodded and gave him a childish grin. "Yeah plus I'm getting to spend this Christmas with Kyto."

At this Jounouchi became intrigued, Kyto? When Mokuba saw the blonds questioning look he got the signature Kaiba smirk and flashed Jou a heated glance. "Unlike my brother, I admitted my feelings to the young man I picked on while in middle school, Kyto is his name." As if on cue, a cute red head jogged up to the black-haired Kaiba his nose a bright shade of red from the cold.

Jounouchi couldn't help but stare. The kid was cute. Mokuba had good taste. Little Kytos red hair was pulled back in a small pony tail at the base of his neck and his bright green eyes were framed by round glasses rest on his chilly looking nose. He was also decked out, much like his black-haired boyfriend, in gloves, a thick coat and ear muffs. The blond soon realized though that Kyto had caught him staring and he flashed a grin at Mokuba winking in approval. "Nice to meet you, Kyto. I'm Jounouchi Katsuya but you can call me Jou." He smiled and reached out a hand to shake the red heads who smiled and shook his hand. "A pleasure, Jou." Kyto responded releasing Jou's hand in favor of grasping Mokubas.

"Anyway Mokuba, speaking of your brother. Where is the cold hearted bastered anyway? I figured this weather would be just right for him." He joked giving the younger Kaiba a knowing grin to show that he was joking around, but he was thrown off by the voice from behind him. "You know, Mutt, if you are going to talk about your master that way then maybe I should punish you for being so disrespectful." The blond spun on his heel in the snow and turned quickly looking at the brunet he hadn't seen in a long while. For a loss of words he was stunned to see the blue eye's lover here before him smiling...actually smiling..even if a bit sarcastically at him. After a moment, the sound of two certain boys behind him giggling he grinned at the CEO and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nice to see you too, Kaiba." He said, the playful spark in his eyes once again. Kaiba smirked at the other; his hands stuffed in the pockets of a normal jacket. Not one of his gravity defying coats or one with lots of buckles but an actual winter jacket. He was glad to see his puppy again after all these years, even if he had tried to tell himself that he wasn't in love with the mutt after they graduated high school. By the time the first year after high school ended he had given into his feelings for the mutt. It was around that time too that Mokuba had brought Kyto home. He had remembered that his brother had told him that Kyto and him use to fight like a cat and a dog, just like him and Jounouichi.

"Good to see you, puppy." Seto said with a smirk at the confused look on Katsuyas face. The blond was just too cute when he got that confused puppy-like look on his face and cocked his head to the side a bit. With a soft chuckled he walked pass the stunned blond to get to his brother. "Care to join us on our walk, Jounouchi-kun?" Mokuba asked in an excited voice as his brother walked pass him to continue on.

"Ah no that's alright. I wouldn't want to intrude on your family outing." He smiled sweetly at the young Kaiba but couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart. He really wanted to join, especially so he could find out what had melted the frozen brunets heart. Mokuba frowned and shook his head. "That's stupid, Jounouchi. You are family. Right brother." The not-so subtle nudge the black-haired boy delivered to his brother made the blond even more confused then he already was and Kyto's giggle and knowing look directed at him wasn't helping. There was a sigh and Seto looked over his shoulder at the other.

"I suppose so. Come along, mutt." He patted his leg and Jounouichi felt his blood boil. "I am not a dog dammit!" Kaiba smirked, ignoring the glare that was drilling holes into his back but...he couldn't ignore the pack of snow that hit the back of his head. He heard his little brother snicker and a shocked gasp came from the red head as he turned to look at the blond who was tossing another snowball up in the air with an amused smirk. "Don't ignore me." He stated throwing the snowball at the CEO who dodged it if only barely.

"Mutt!" he growled and picked up a handful of snow to throw it back at the other. He succeeded by catching the blond off guard while he was laughing and got him square in the face. As he wiped the snow away, Seto couldn't help but feel that he was doomed and that there was no way of escaping this with the look Jounouichi was giving him. "It is so on!" Jou called with a laugh and Mokuba declared a snowball war.

~X~x~X~x~X~

After about two hours of nonstop snowball pelting, Jounouichi and Seto declared a truce and sat down for a breather while Kyto and Mokuba continued their little war. The two sat in the cold snow, not really caring if it soaked them or not, they had been rolling around in it for two hours almost so it didn't really matter. Finally catching his breath, Jou looked over at Seto with a longing look. He had been happy when the brunet had joined in their little war, glad to see him doing something besides yelling or working. He wished he could see this side, and more, of Kaiba, but he knew he couldn't. The man would never love him, him a stupid poor mutt that didn't even have anyone to spend christmas with.

He sighed sadly resting his elbow on his knee with his hand holding his chin. Kaiba looked over at the other at the sigh and frowned lightly. "What?" He questioned and the blond blushed in embarrassment. "Nothing!" He said much too quickly looking away. Seto smirked lightly and looked back at his brother who currently had Kyto pinned on the ground. "Better look away." He muttered and glanced over at the blond who was giving him another questioning look.

"Mokuba won't kiss Kyto in front of me because he gets embarrassed easily." Seto answered taking the same position the blond had been in earlier. "So?" Jou asked with a weird look and he chuckled softly shaking his head. "Let's just say Kyto gets mad when Mokuba doesn't kiss him at least once a day. Kyto got mad one day and questioned why Mokuba wouldn't kiss him in front of me and when he didn't reply, little Ky turned on me and told me that if I didn't start looking away or 'disappearing when Mokuba had a good chance to kiss him I would be in trouble." For a moment the blond just sat there, blinking his brown eyes at the other before laughing and falling backward into the snow holding his stomach. "Seriously!? You got scared of that little guy!" The younger man couldn't stop laughing and when he finally did he was rewarded with a glare of icy blue eyes.

"He is scary when he has his...'Mokuba withdrawals'." The brunet shook his head and scoffed at the name. "They are really ridiculous." He commented chancing a glance at his brother now lavishing his boyfriend with kisses in the snow. "But...you gotta admit, Seto, they are cute." Jou said sitting up on his elbows to look at the two with a sweet smile. He wished he was in their shoes. As if sense their eyes on them, Mokuba looked up but Jou and Seto were quick, both looked at each and smiled as if having a conversation. Seto chuckled and shook his head. "I'm happy for them."

"Speaking of romance. What about you, mutt? Do you have anyone?" Kaiba questioned, a slender brow raising in curiosity. Jounouichi sighed and shook his head. "No. Right now I'm single." He answered softly, his eyes on the snow beneath him but the intrigued 'hm' from the brunet he was speaking with made him look up again. "Hm?" His own brow rose as he looked at Kaiba. When all he got was a small smirk and a shrug, he rolled his eyes and fell backward into the snow.

For a moment he didn't move or say anything but after having an inner battle with himself he indulged himself in a childhood favorite and spread his legs and arms out in a starlike position before moving his arms and legs in and out. With a small laugh at the small chill that ran though his body and the fond memories that ran through his mind at the small action he looked over at Seto who was giving him a weird look. "Might I ask what you are doing, puppy?" He asked tapping his fingers against his cheek looking down at the innocent looking blond who, in his opinion, look absolutely delicious spread out like that.

"Snow angels." Jounouchi replied simply with a small smile as he looked up at the sky, the snow was falling once again and it melted against his warm skin. Seto stared at the other with a small smile. He really was glad to see the young man again after all this time. "Jounouchi?" When his name was called, said blond looked up at the other only to look at the necklace dangling from the brunets' tan fingers. Sitting up to get a closer look, Jou examined it and gasped in surprise. The pendant was two dragons coiling around each other. One dragon was white, the other black. He looked at Seto in shock but the other was looking away, the tiniest of blushes dusting his cheeks.

"I was hoping I could give this to you this Christmas. If you don't like it, I can take it back." Kaiba said taking the blonds silence as a bad sign. He had been prepared for rejecting after all he had put Jou through but what he wasn't prepared for was the cold hands turning his face to the other before a soft pair of lips were pressed to his own. With a smirk he wrapped his arm around the blonds waist and pulled him closer as Jou wrapped his arms around Setos neck. Before long they had to pull away, in need of breath. Jou smiled at Seto his eyes dancing with happiness. "Thank you." He said grabbing the necklace and slipping it around his neck and putting it below his coat.

"Merry Christmas, Katsuya." Seto whispered with a small smile. "Merry Christmas, Seto." The blond hugged Seto tightly and felt tears prick his eyes. Their moment, though, was interrupted by the tall tale giggles of two devious boys. "So..." Mokuba crouched down in the snow with Kyto on his back, his arms around his neck. Both looked cold but happy. "Does this mean we are inviting him over for the rest of the week like we planned?" Mokuba asked with a large grin only to recieve a bop on the head from his red haired boyfriend along with a hissed 'Shh!'. He muttered an oops as he looked at his brother who was glaring at him in embarssment.

"Planned?" Jou looked at Seto and it suddenly hit him as he remembered all those times he thought he had seen Seto. "Aw, how sweet of ya Kaiba. Did you stalk me to try and figure out a good time to give me present?" He watched as the brunet scowled at him when he poked his cheek with an amused grin. "It wasn't stalking!" The blond gave him a dubious look and he scoffed and looked away muttering a 'whatever' but the blond wouldn't let him look away for long. WIth a happy laugh he pulled him back in for a kiss that Seto returned happily.

Kyto watched the two and laughed softly kissing Mokuba on the cheek. Said younger Kaiba though was not amused. "Ok come on you two. I don't want the press to catch me sitting in the park watching my brother suck his lovers face off." Seto pulled away at Mokubas words and looked at him with a glare. "Mokuba!" The two younger boys figured that was their cue to run and before Seto could chase after them he felt an arm wrap around his own and a body lean against his. After a few seconds of contemplating whether leaving Katsuyas warmth would be worth chasing his brother and his boyfriend down in the freezing cold he decided to stay and take another walk around the park before they headed home for dinner.

But both Jounouchi and Seto had to admit, this had been the best Christmas in their lives.

~X~x~X~x~X~

**A/N: **Soooooooooooooooo..... didja like it?! You better have...'cause I stayed up till 5:30 working on this for you guys dammit!..God I hope I didn't make Kaiba too ooc -_- guh I hate doing that. Anyway I might put a second chapter up...with smut...'cause I'm a pervert like that and plus I wanted to do something with them spending an actual christmas together. But damn! My fingers and hands hurt! Plus I need to work on FfmM and Black Fairy Wings(Chack story on Deviantart). But school starts in two days so....yea...gotta get ready..again ugh *Head-desks* Kill me! Ok ok anyway! R&R Pretty please with a blue eyes and red eyes on top!!!!!!!

P.S. I forgot to mention that Kyto (if you've read my other puppyshipping story "Why are you in a dress?!" then you know who he is) is my OC I created for Mokuba and as you can see...wow..I'm not that big on het pairings now am I lol ^^ anyway..that is all!~


End file.
